


Тайны Амстердамского канала

by Jane_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nederlands | Dutch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Dragon/pseuds/Jane_Dragon
Summary: В одном маленьком Амстердамском канале лежит множество разных вещей... И у каждой из них есть своя история.Статус завершён, но новые части добавляться будут.





	Тайны Амстердамского канала

Джулия весело прыгала по улицам и напевала себе под нос весёлую песенку, которую так часто крутили по радио. Летнее платье в цветочек шуршало, а пояс развязался и чуть не выпал из петелек.

Девушка остановилась у канала, чтобы завязать пояс, а заодно посмотреть в мутные воды, как в зеркало. Увидев себя в отражении, она засмеялась, кокетливо прикрывая рот рукой. Карие глаза игриво сверкали. Прохожие идущие по улице невольно оборачивались на её ясный и чистый детский смех.

Она выглядела как маленькая девочка, считающая, что в канале живёт её подружка русалочка. Именно за эту детскую наивность и игривость её так часто попрекала старушка-мать. Она думала, что Джулия ничего не добьётся в жизни, если будет всё бросать на самотёк, но девушка лишь смеялась в ответ и шла гулять по городу.

Девушка улыбнулась, чуть прикрыв глаза.

— Представляешь, у меня свидание! — шепнула она русалочке, закрывая рот рукой и оглядываясь, чтобы никто не заметил.

Улыбнувшись в канал ещё раз, будто посылая ему сигнал, чтобы тот молчал об их разговоре, она пошла дальше, греясь под лучами такого редкого в Амстердаме солнца.

***

Прохладная ночь опустилась на город, растекаясь по улицам и обдувая прохладой случайных прохожих. По странной случайности ночь была ясной и даже дым заводских труб не мог заглушить сияния звёзд.

Джулия шла по берегу, задумчиво глядя на легкую рябь. Ночной ветерок играл с её волосами, подбрасывая пряди в воздух. Девушка совсем не была похожа на утреннюю себя, будто Ночь наложила на неё свой отпечаток, сняла шкурку и обнажила Настоящую Джулию. На шее девочки в свете молодой луны, поблёскивала серебряная цепочка.

— Смотри, — наклонилась она к русалочке, показывая вещичку. — Это _ОН_ подарил. Джулия задумалась, взглянула внутрь себя.

Скрипнула дверь, ночную тьму разрезал прямоугольник желтого цвета.

— Джулия! А ну иди домой. Сколько можно по ночам шляться! — ругалась мать девушки, заводя её в дом, после чего дверь захлопнулась.

Ветер гонял рябь по поверхности канала, а свет от звезд растекался по нему масляными пятнами.

***

Прошло пару месяцев.

Джулия влюбилась по уши. Девушка могла рассказывать о нём целую вечность, перечисляя его достоинства. Она не могла думать ни о чём другом и носила цепочку не снимая. Всё было прекрасно… До одного дня.

Шёл дождь. Прохожие не удивлялись, не ругались на погоду. Дождь — обычное для Амстердама явление.

Джулия бежала по улице без зонта. Она насквозь промокла и уже дрожала от пронизывающего холода. Она замедлила свой бег только у самого берега канала. По лицу девушки текли слёзы.

— Он меня бросил!.. Сказал, что я была нужна ему только для... для физического удовольствия! — злобно прорыдала Джулия, обращаясь к мифической русалочке, якобы живущей в глубине канала. Дрожащими руками, она сняла с шеи цепочку и злобно швырнула в мутные воды.

Джулия побежала домой, чтобы броситься в тёплые объятия матери.

Серебряное украшение мягко опустилось на дно.


End file.
